Heart failure patients are frequently limited by exertional fatigue and dyspnea. Significant correlations between ratings of a perceived dyspnea during submaxima exercise and parameters of respiratory muscle function including muscle strength work and oxygenation, have previously been demonstrated. This study will investigate the chronic effects of modification of respiratory muscle function on the sensation of dyspnea and exercise performance in these patients.